


Rise to Power

by VampireQueen17



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Emotions, Epilogue, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireQueen17/pseuds/VampireQueen17
Summary: This is an epilogue or side story set after my other work, "The Great King's Curse." Ravus finally opens up and tells an older Kazu the story of how he and Toma rose to power. I highly recommend reading "The Great King's Curse" first for some needed background information.
Kudos: 1





	Rise to Power

** Rise to Power **

**Ravus’s POV**

Our advanced class in swordsmanship had just ended, and Akuma and I were cleaning up. It has been eight years since she took a position next to me, and seven years after the happiest day of my life: our wedding. She had found a way to use small bursts of magic to be able to talk a little bit each day, and usually saved it for training purposes. The soldiers knew her wordless communication well enough by now, but some things were just so much easier with speech. Besides, she needed to be able to reach everyone if she was leading them alone. A sudden burst of loud voices came through. I did not need to look to see who it was.

“Uncle Ravus!” Kazu beamed while running toward me.

“Honey please don’t interrupt him! You know how busy they are!” Aoi scolded.

The young man ignored his mother and continued. “Dad and I were hiding out and I saw the whole class! You two are so much stronger than the rumors say!” Wow. I guess turning eighteen did nothing to curb his energy.

“Hebi. You are aware that the advanced class is off limits to spectators, correct?” I asked to the shadows.

“Come on, the kid has been bugging us non-stop for nearly five years to come and see this. I figured if I snuck him in, he’d stop asking,” Hebi explained.

“So, that’s where you two were! Hebi, I told you to just let it go! You of all people know how much Ravus doesn’t like being spied on.”

Akuma was silently watching with a look of amusement. “Kazu, why have you been so obsessed with this? I too have noticed your stares of awe and longing,” I asked the teen.

He took a breath, as if preparing himself for something big. “I want to learn from you! I know I will never reach the same level, but I want to combine skills. I can learn to sneak from my father, but he only has limited knowledge in fighting.”

“Hold up!” Hebi interjected. “I can fight too you know! I took out ten goons by myself in the apartments all those years ago.”

“You what?!” Kazu exclaimed. “You never told me that!”

“We didn’t tell you a lot. You were so young, and the events of that time were not appropriate for you to see or hear about,” Aoi added.

“I am not young any more. I can handle things like that now, so please tell me! I want to know which parts of the adventures you all had are real or not. Some of the rumors seem way to painful or amazing to be real.”

“You may legally be an adult now, but you are still young. Trust me, I thought I was an adult in high school, but I couldn’t have been more wrong,” Hebi responded. His face screwed up as he flashed back to his past.

“See, I want to hear that story…and how you lost your arm, and how Akuma came to be here!” Kazu begged.

I had to step in here. “Kazu!” He jumped and looked at me. “With permission from your parents, we can tell you some things, but fair warning; those days were dark. As for your father’s past, only two people know of it. If he wants to open up to you about it, he will. It is no exaggeration to say he is still traumatized by it today. For his sake and yours, do not pester him about it.”

“I won’t. I promise. I want to hear all your guys’ stories, but I don’t want to bring up bad memories.”

Akuma decided to speak up next. “Aoi. Hebi. Will you let us tell him some things? Or take the time to tell him yourself? My mother hid so much from me in an attempt to protect me, and well…you know how that went.”

“Fine, I guess it is hard to believe he is already truly becoming a man. I don’t want to hide the hardships we all went through at just a few years older than him. However, Hebi’s past is off limits until he says so.”

“Really?? Can-can we start now?”

“You two have a meeting with Toma soon, but he can stay here,” I offered.

“For hating children so much, you seem eager, Ravus,” Hebi observed.

“I dislike small children. The tantrums, shrieking, and constant questions drive me to the brink of insanity. Kazu is beyond those behaviors it seems, so now interaction with him shouldn’t be as tiring.”

“Yes! I am not annoying anymore!” Kazu elated.

“Don’t push it,” I warned.

“This ought to be good. Let’s leave them to it.” The two left and the three of us were alone.

“Sit there,” I ordered Kazu. He obeyed and looked up with unbridled excitement in his eyes. “Come Akuma. It is time for our session.” She got up and followed me to the floor.

“So, ready to lose?” she teased.

“I should ask you the same,” I responded, materializing my demon blade.

“Show off! I did beat you last time.”

“And I beat you the time before that.” We circled each other and soon I saw an opening. We sparred, trying to keep our poker faces up and thoughts hidden from our bond. Hellfire and the clashing of blades filled the room. Our blades ground against each other, and with a blast of magic, we were both flung against the walls. I groaned as my world finally stopped spinning from the impact, and I saw her on the other side of the room, doing the same. Both of us were breathing hard and laughing as we sheathed our weapons.

“A draw then?” she asked.

“Works for me.” I pulled her in for a kiss, savoring her blush and the taste of her sweat. She is sexy as fuck like this.

“WHOA!” Kazu exclaimed. “That was AMAZING....and awkward.”

Shedding my overly hot jacket, I sat down across from Kazu. “It’s our daily practice so we don’t get rusty. How long have you been training with the other captains?”

He seemed shocked at the question. “I-It has been a little over five years. They always tell me I am doing well, but I don’t know how to analyze that.”

“Show me. I only train those who are enlisted in the military, or those who show very exceptional potential and determination. I can see you have the latter, which isn’t shocking considering your parents.”

“Wait…am I hearing you right?” He was getting nervous now.

“Yes. I am not easy to work with for many. I push. I challenge. I run them into the ground over and over. She can attest to that. My method of teaching is not for everyone, so do not feel discouraged if it is not a good fit for you. There is only one way to find out though. Get up, and show me. That is an order.”

He scrambled up and took a breath. Akuma handed him a sword and I motioned for him to make a move. He lunged forward and I stepped aside, disarming him and using my boot to shove him to the ground.

“Don’t project your moves so early. Even a lower leveled opponent could easily read you just then. Again.” Over and over again, he came to me and got knocked down each time.

“Never let your grip loosen that much, unless you have a backup weapon. It makes you an easy kill.”

“Take time to try and read your opponent before you strike.”

“Not that much time. I could’ve killed you many times while you stood there staring like a fool!”

“Don’t let your other arm flop around. Use it to your advantage for defense and leverage.”

“Keep your foundation strong, no matter how tired you are!”

“Weak! Again!”

“You must want to be impaled. Get up and try again!”

“Push through the pain! Again!”

“Better, but still predictable and weak. Again!”

After being disarmed once more, I gave the blade to Akuma and went up to him. He was kneeling on the ground, coughing and shaking with exhaustion.

“P-please! Let me go again! I know I can do it! Ngghhh!” he winced and moaned as he stood, almost falling over.

“No. We are done. I will not have you passing out on me. Here, take this water bottle and rest. Akuma, go get him some snacks.”

“I’m sorry…I am nowhere near the skill you require,” he admitted.

“You lack finesse, but you have a solid core that only began to fade toward the end. I can see you have taken some serious time to practice.”

“I want to be a badass ninja like my father, but I also want to be more than just ok with formal combat. I want to protect myself, my family, and anyone else I can.” The fire in his eyes was pleasing to see.

“I can see that.”

“I guess I will just stick with my current teacher then. Maybe later I will be good enough to study with you two.” He reminds me of myself when I was young.

“Don’t be too down on yourself. You didn’t hear my final answer yet.” He looked at me with a confused expression. “If you promise to work harder than you ever have before, I will guide you.”

“What? Are you serious?!” He was clearly trying to hold back tears. “Why? I lost!”

“You know what her and I are capable of. We have had many, many more years than you to perfect our skills. You will not be able to best either of us for a long time, maybe not ever. What you do have is an abnormally strong aptitude for the basics and a determination most simply don’t possess. Notice how I was only picking on more specific points and not things like grip, foot position, or forming a base. With my help, you can become one hell of a swordsman.”

“Thank you so much! I won’t let you down!” he happily fell back and moaned at the feeling of the cold floor on his sore muscles. “How did you get to be so good; besides just practice and stuff?”

“I guess I did promise a story. You may learn something about our king too with this one. Listen well, I won’t be repeating this anytime soon.”

** In the year 2443 **

**Ravus’s POV**

“Where do you think you are going?” my mother’s voice cut through the air.

“Out.”

“Where?” she asked.

“Meeting Toma.”

“You know that kid is trouble, right? I don’t get why you can’t see it!” my father added.

“Yes, and the trailer trash you call friends are so much better.”

“How dare you!” he screamed as the door shut behind me. I could be kinder to them, but they are not that kind to me in return. I am shocked they agreed to take me in knowing how fucked up my past is. I assume it was for the money.

“Ey!! Did they let you go without a lecture this time?” Toma asked as he ran to me. We began to walk toward the pizza place.

“No, but I just walked out before it could start.”

“Yikes, what if they lock you out?”

“I have a spare key; to the doors and windows. If they change the locks, I can just break some glass or pick the lock.”

“Are they really that bad?”

“They are nice enough, but I just can’t connect with them.”

“Aren’t you afraid of their threats? I have heard some severe shit,” he asked.

“No way, they gave up on me long ago. Do you think chicken legs will show up today?”

“I hope! He is always so fun to prank!”

We arrived at the location and were let into the back. The dark and musty room was full of people waiting for the speaker to begin. Whispers started to flow as we strode inside.

“Goddamn it! Those brats again!”

“Stupid Ravus, thinks he’s so high and mighty!”

“I wonder what smart-ass comments Toma will entertain us with today?”

We sat down and chat about the latest news while I fiddled with my sword hilt.

“Hey you! Arrogant assholes!” an angry man called out.

“Hello.” I said. “If you want to challenge me to another duel, I would suggest you wait until you can walk without wincing.”

“I just wanted to tell you to lose the attitude! You two may be strong and valuable to us here, but respect also goes a long way. I suggest you learn it!” he smirked like he had beaten us at something.

“I greeted you without insults. You are the one who disrespected me by yelling curses like a child. If you are still angry about losing the last fight, then I’d tell you to check your pride. You challenged me. I fought within the rules, and won. I didn’t even gloat afterwards. It is honorable and smart for a warrior to know when you are out skilled, and act accordingly.”

“Leave us be now,” Toma said. “The meeting will start soon.” He stormed off, fuming more than before. I do get some sadistic pleasure out of seeing grown men have their cocky mindsets broken when they lose to me. No one, besides Leader Cain comes close to me with combat skills.

**Toma’s POV**

“Welcome, we don’t have much new to discuss today, so this’ll be a short one,” Cain started. “We have had some trouble with negative media attention lately, so please do me careful to not get violent too quickly when you are out there looking for the Heir. We heard of a recent magical explosion on the edge of North City. It was small, and no one died, so it didn’t make kingdom-wide news. It is still worth looking into. At our last gathering, we were proposing sending a team to investigate, and try to get information from the witnesses.”

I listened to the plan with shame. All these men claim to be smart, but they are the total opposite. I stood up when he asked for questions. Murmurs made their way through the crowd.

“You contradict yourself. We are under severe scrutiny. The common people see us as dangerous and violent. What you are proposing will not work.”

“Explain your reasoning.”

“Gladly. If we send a group of people to private residences of witnesses, I guarantee we will see arrests. I know the tendencies of those in this room, and have been a part of public beatings led by them. We will not solve our violence problem by reacting violently! That should be common sense. We need to be stealthy. Saying the right things to the right people in the right order can pull much more information.”

“What do you suggest then? Dress like beggars and ask for info instead of coins??” chicken legs asked.

“Kind of,” I smiled.

“Do we really have to listen to this child?! He has no idea what he is talking about!”

“I seem to remember being the one to free you from a ten-year prison sentence; using words and stealth I may add. Also, remember when my idea to camouflage ourselves ended up preventing our leader from being shot in the head? Everyone else wanted to rush out and fight, but this _child_ was the only one to calmly analyze the situation and lead us to better results each time.” The room went silent and I continued with my idea. “I have these two press badges I made from the Capitol Media company. Using the one I took from the dead reporter we found a few months ago, it was easy to put mine and Ravus’s picture on there. The barcodes work, and they are all but official. If him and I act as reporters, I can convince them to talk. With a gentle touch, I shouldn’t have any issue getting them to spill it. We’d report everything back here as soon as possible.”

“You two, see me after the meeting. I’d like to discuss that idea more,” Cain said.

“Of course. I would like to point out one more thing. We are young, but not stupid. We respect our elders and realize we have much to learn, but Ravus and I will not show respect to grown men who act like angry toddlers. We may joke around, but when it is time to work, we get more done than anyone in this entire room combined. What we lack in life experience, we make up for in other ways. Age does not automatically make you wise, and it sure as hell doesn’t make anyone perfect. If you wish to keep us here, we demand to be treated better. If not, we will leave, and give you all the chance to be killed or arrested without us to back you up.”

After gaining approval, a week later, we went out to the house of Ikumi Castor. She and her daughter were one of the first people to call in to 911.

“Excuse me, are you Ms. Castor?” I asked.

“Yes? What can I do for you?” she responded.

“We are from Capitol Media, doing a follow up story on the explosion a couple weeks ago. Would you answer some questions for us?”

“Sure. I told your coworkers everything before, so I can’t say there will be anything new.”

“That is fine, we just wanted to see how things were going since it has calmed down.”

“Alright.”

“Mom! Who are you talking to?” a young girl, looking to be around 10 years old came down the stairs. “Eep!” She hid behind her mother’s legs, shying away from us. I felt Ravus tense up and focus on the child.

“It’s ok Akuma. They are just some nice reporters.”

“More…I thought we were done!”

“Go upstairs and play. This won’t be long, then you can help me with lunch.”

“Ok.” She turned to leave but a bright and powerful light flew from her hands into the hallway. Hmmmm, that is interesting. “NO! Mom! It’s happening again!”

“Hush baby, I got you! Ikumi whispered a few spells and the girl fell asleep in her arms.” She carried her upstairs and came back down looking concerned. “I am so sorry! She has a condition, and when it flares up, I need to use some light magic to calm her down.”

“It is not a problem Ms. Castor. We hope she feels better soon.”

“Thank you. Go ahead and ask what you need.”

“Can you go over the events of the day from your perspective?”  
“I was working on my potions, and she was playing outside. I heard a blast and soon Akuma came inside crying. I called 911 right away and reported the explosion. I went outside to see the damage. I tried to get her to talk, but she was distraught and refused to leave her room. She did eventually tell me that it sounded like it was close to her, but she didn’t see anyone or anything that could’ve caused it. Hearing about it still makes her upset, as you saw, so it must have shaken her up pretty good.”

We asked a couple more questions and left her home.

**Ravus’s POV  
**I was shaking as we got back to Toma’s place.

“Do you realize what happened back there?!” I asked him.

“That little girl has magic?”

“Not just normal magic! That was strong! That blast left her hand with a casual gesture, like she couldn’t control it. The blast zone was empty even before the incident, meaning no place to hide a bomb. If she really was alone there, and if it really went off right next to her then….I think you may get where I am going with this.”

“Ikumi Castor is a strong witch. If that child has magic she is unable to manage, like a certain gift we know of, then she could, knowingly or otherwise, be raising the Heir!”

“Exactly! We need to report this and place a watch on those two.”

“Please tell me you got it on camera!” Toma said.

“Part of it, I was trying not to focus on them too hard. I didn’t want to scare them away.”

“I am going on another little quest soon, so when I get back, we can turn this information in.”

“Where are you going this time?”

“The wasteland. I need to see it.”  
“Toma, that is stupid! Do you want to be eaten alive??”

“No, but with your training and my survival skills, I will be fine.”

“I assume there is not convincing you to not go?”

“I promise to be careful. I will turn and run back the moment I sense it is too much. You know well that I will not put myself in too much danger. I know my limits.”  
“Fine. You better come back to me. I need your help to find my answers, and I don’t want to lose a friend. If you leave me alone with my parents I swear, dead or not, I won’t forgive you!”

“Understandable. I will take my phone and many remote chargers so I can still contact you in case of dire emergency. I don’t want to use that lifeline, but I’d love to see you swoop in and unleash your elements on some bandit creeps.”  
“That would be very cathartic, but please don’t let it come to that. Be safe my friend.”

I waited a whole week for Toma to return. I received a message saying he was on his way home, and couldn’t rest until I saw him. At two in the morning, I heard a knock on my window. I let him in, but was not ready for what I saw. He was reeking with sweat and god only knows what else. His eyes exuded fear and reflected pain.

“Are you ok?” I asked tentatively.

“No…no I am not.” I paused, helping him up and leading him to my shower so he can clean up. “Never again. Never again. Never again.”

I had never seen him so traumatized before, so I stayed by the bathroom door while he washed in case he needed help. To say I was concerned is a severe understatement.

He stumbled out and we sat in silence for hours.

He soon spoke in a deep and hollow tone. “Ravus, would it be cool if I became a vegetarian?”

“Sure, but I am confused.”

“You know the rumor about the bandits being cannibals?”

“Who doesn’t?”

“It isn’t a rumor. It’s true. I had to hide behind a huge boulder for hours to avoid them seeing me. I had a line of sight on their camp, and saw them tear into one of their own. Th-they removed the organs and ate them raw. The man was screaming in pain, the echoes ringing through the bare plains. I couldn’t look away! Chunks of flesh, whole limbs were removed and put on spits to roast. The smell of cooking human flesh is still with me. Just thinking about meat of any kind makes me want to vomit.”

“You are home now. If you want to stay away from meat for a bit then do it. Did you find anything cool or interesting?”

“Yeah. Some artifacts and stones, and even a couple charred but still readable books.”

“Books? How did they survive?”

“Some people apparently had bomb shelters, so a few things are left. Damaged, but not totally gone. How are things here?”

“Well, the organization is scaring me.”

“Scaring you? How?” he asked, clearly amused.

“They murdered a young family the other day. They apparently had some kind of magic, and the usual harassment went too far. Leader Cain was there, and he had a ‘feeling’ they knew more than they said, so he let the others attack mercilessly. Toma, there has to be a way to do this without killing innocents!”

“How many times have they been told to avoid that shit!? If they dare to complain of the backlash, I will not be able to hold my tongue!”

“Do you think we can possibly do it without them?”

“I do actually. I have exhausted all their resources, and all the new stuff has come from us two only. They are more focused on beating up citizens than making progress.”  
“I agree, but how are we going to get to a place where we can do more?”

“We need power. I had an idea, but it is crazy.”

“Crazy is good, and hopefully more humane.”

“You could join the military, and climb the ranks. I could become a politician and do the same. With access to the Royal Archives and more money, we could do a lot to further our goals and help the public at the same time.”

“Hmm. It would also give me access to more training. That could be just what we need. With that type of power, we could even try to dismantle the organization.”

“I say we try. I cannot be part of them anymore. If we have to get blood on our hands, I’d rather it be from those who deserve it.”

“I agree. Let’s get up and-Gah!”

“Ravus! What wrong?” Toma asked.

“I may have gotten injured in a fight while you were gone.”  
“You idiot! Let me see it.” I gave in and let him see my left arm. How did you get hit this bad?”

“Cain challenged me to a duel and I lost. I got some good hits in, but he won in the end.”

“You lost?? How did the others react?”

“With joy. What else would you expect?”

“Great. That’ll be fun to deal with. This is getting infected, how long ago was this fight?”

“The day after you left. I tried to keep it clean and change the wrappings, but it isn’t working.”

“Why are you such a stubborn oaf? We need to take this to a doctor soon.”

“Fine, but we need to go to at least this next meeting, then we break ties.”

**Toma’s POV**

We arrived at the meeting and I immediately heard the chatter change tone.

Ravus and I ignored them all and sat down. Some members, however, couldn’t just let us be.

“So, you show your face again I see?” chicken legs asked.

Ravus sighed and answered. “Why would I not?”

“I am shocked your pride could take a loss like that!”

“You are so tiring. Losing is not the end of the world. A truly strong person can get up after any loss and move on. A coward would let it consume him, and give up.”

“You talk big for someone who has experienced no loss besides the other day.”

Oh no. That was a mistake. The air around us changed. Ravus stood up, and turned to face the other man.

“Toma. Hold onto me.” I obeyed and the room became cold. Here we go. His boot stomped the floor and ice covered the ground. Ravus’s eyes were an icy blue, like icicles piercing into the soul. “You know nothing of loss! It is arrogant and ignorant to assume that I or anyone else has had a perfect life! Do you know who I really am?”

“I-I…fuck you!” he stammered.

I slid to the door and Ravus grabbed the scared man by the collar. He was thrown outside, and soon the whole room followed. Ravus took a breath and conjured his magic further. A wheel of every element formed around him, and morphed into a crest.

“I am Ravus Nox: direct descendant of King Regis Nox.” My friend’s intimidating form began to glow with power. Water and strong winds formed a ball. He threw it up into the sky. The sphere exploded and from it came massive storm clouds. The perfectly clear day changed instantly. Severe winds whipped and rain began to pour. Ravus was soaked, but clearly not done yet. He looked to the crowd of stunned men and his eyes turned yellow. Electricity engulfed him, and while not breaking contact with Cain, he snapped his fingers. Lightning erupted over then entire city, making it look like the sun was out for a solid five seconds. Immense rolls of thunder followed, shaking the earth beneath my feet. Another lightning strike came down and, in a show even I have never seen before, Ravus grabbed it with his bare hands. He directed the energy through his body, sending a bolt toward Cain. It stopped an inch from his chest, smaller sparks desperately trying to reach the scared man, held back by Ravus’s immense strength and complete control. He flicked his wrist up, and the bolt shot into the sky.

I watched as he came under the porch cover and took the water out of his clothes and hair.

“I have the power to destroy everything here and beyond if I had the desire to,” the authority in his voice held the audience captive. “Instead of using this to boost my own ego and gain wealth, I choose to keep it under wraps, only bringing it out when it really is needed to protect others. My parents were killed in front of me when I was only six. They were torn to shreds, only leaving bloody puddles dotted with chunks of flesh behind. The heir to Alban’s magic was their friend. He lost control, and after killing my parents, nearly killing me, and destroying everything I had ever known, ran off with his pregnant wife. I joined this group to aid my own feverish search for the man who killed my family and my childhood! What I found instead was a bunch of overly violent and murder-happy pathetic excuses for humans! Toma and I are leaving! If anyone tries to find us again, I will not be afraid to unleash hell!” Taking advantage of the situation, I snuck back inside, putting as many of their records and books in our bags and left. With my rhetoric, and his strength, we will do this alone. Him and I walked home and went to bed, lulled by the storm. Tomorrow we would discuss our next move.

I was awakened by the sound of heavy breathing and groans. I hope Ravus would know better than to masturbate with me here. I rubbed my eyes and saw a trail of blood leading to the bathroom. Dread filled my mind as I opened the door. I saw him on the ground, shaking and holding back screams. Red and white streaks painted his left side.

“Ravus! What happened??” I screamed.

“I…AH! I w-was trying to clean it, and fell. Can’t stand up, the world is spinning. Please take me to the emergency room, this is be-beyond me.” I nodded and helped him up. After gathering some towels to stop the bleeding a bit, we walked to the hospital. I led him to a seat and went to the desk to check in. After about thirty minutes, a nurse and doctor came to take us back. I was told to wait outside when they did the initial tests.

Lost in my own thoughts, I was taken by surprise by another voice. “I told you he’d be here too!” Who called his parents? “Toma, where is Ravus?” his mother asked.

“In that room over there. No one is allowed in yet.”

“Why did you leave without telling us first?” his father added angrily.

“I wanted to get him to proper care, then I was going to call. He may not be so happy to see you.”

“So what. We are his parents, and since he isn’t 18 yet, he has no choice this time!”

**Ravus’s POV**

The pain in my arm was gone, and the fever finally faded. The doctor had sent out some samples for testing, and now I had to wait. I am not a fan of waiting. I zoned out, thinking of what the tests could show, but was snapped out of it by the door bursting open.

“Ravus!” Great. My mom was the last person I wanted to see. “What happened here?”

“Who contacted you?” I asked.

“We saw the blood in your room and came, hoping to find you, and thank god we did.”

“I see.”

“The doctor told us that you had an infected cut. How long ago was this?”

“A little over a week ago.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?!” my father bellowed.

“I have treated many cuts like this before. It is inevitable when learning to wield a sword. This one must have gotten infected before I could fix it,” I explained, trying to hide my own fear.

“Why can’t you trust us more? We only want what is best for you,” mother said. I stayed silent and stared down at my shoulder. Twinges of pain were coming back, and I could feel my pulse in certain areas.

The doctor came in bearing a complex expression. “How are you feeling? The pain meds doing the job for you?”

“Yes.”

“We got your test results back.” His tone did not make me feel confident. “The infection has gotten severe enough to cause a fever as you felt before and there are spots of discoloration appearing on your arm. This signifies that the skin and muscles are starting to die in spots. At this point, antibiotics will not work. The best thing to do would unfortunately be to amputate. If not, the infection could spread to other, more crucial organs.”

“You want to take my arm away.”

“It is the only solution.”

“Then do it,” I said, numb to the core. I heard my parents freak out, but was able to block it out. Looking down at my dying left arm, I let out a few rare tears.

Time flew by. They prepped me for surgery as I was trying to calm my mind. I had requested for my parents to leave, and they did once the surgeon forced them to. I woke up in a fog a while later. I saw bags of various fluids above me, and three IV’s in my right arm. Out of the corner of my eye, there was nothing but white sheets to the left. In my mind, I felt a hand there, clutching the fabric, but nothing happened. Toma’s visits were the only thing that kept me distracted and hopeful. Two days passed, and after ensuring the incision healed properly, a new person came in to the room.

“Hello, I am Dr. Richardson. I assume you are Ravus?”

“Yeah.”

“I see you have been through a lot. I am here to begin the process of fitting you with a prosthetic arm. Although it is not my personal focus, I’d also like to tell you that you have access to any resources here, including those to heal and maintain your mental health during this time and beyond.”

“Thank you.”

“If you have any questions, just stop me and I can explain more. There are many options for you to choose from, but after looking at your file, I have narrowed it down to the most proper ones.” He showed me a folder with a sleek metal arm connected to a plate. “This one here is made of quite high-tech alloys conducive for magic users. It would allow energy to flow even smoother than if through flesh, and even can amplify the strength of both magic and muscles.”

“Like super strength in both ways?” I asked.

“Essentially, yes. Given your substantial gift, I’d say superhuman power would not be impossible.”

“How would it attach to me? It seems seamless.”

“That is the product of some amazing advances in our field. There is a metal plate that would go over the stump to protect the skin from being rubbed raw from the arm’s movement. The arm itself has nerves in it that connect to the ones in you already. This whole process would be painless except for the nerve connection. We can dampen the pain to a certain point, but not too much because we don’t want to damage the endings.”

“Ok. That sounds good.”

“Do you have any questions?”

“No, but if I think of some, I will ask later.” I tried to smile at least at little bit.

“Alright, I will take measurements now, and within two to three weeks, it will be ready.”

**Toma’s POV**

I paced back and forth in my room. Ravus was getting his arm on today and I wish I could be there, but the doctors will not let me. It was his sixteenth birthday today, and he is going to enlist in the military as a gift to himself. I left a letter he wrote to his parents explaining the situation on their kitchen counter after I got back from an interview with our local governor, who was looking for an assistant. I think it went well. These are our first attempts to rise up into positions that will serve our purpose. I got a call from the hospital and immediately rushed to pick up my friend. I was allowed into the room as the physical therapist was finishing up with his exercises. A thick book was given to him so he can follow up with the motions on his own, and I told the therapist I’d help him stick to it.

“So, how does it feel?” I asked.

“Weird, but good. It is strong, and compatible with my magic, so it should help me out a lot.”

“Are you ready to go? We meet with the recruiter in an hour.”

“More than ready.” He smiled for the first time in a while and we started the unnecessarily long discharge process.

On our walk to the office, we talked to pass the time.

“How did the interview go?” he asked me.

“It went very well. They called a few minutes ago and said I got the job! Now the hard part starts.”

“What do you mean?”

“I need to suck up to as many people as possible, and network like crazy. We need to gain ranks fast, so I can’t spend too much time as a lowly assistant. I am entertaining the possibility of using my way with words to play some shady games.”

“Understood, I feel the same about boot camp. I am not weak, but I know it will kick my ass. I do not mind using some less than moral tactics also, but we need to be careful. If even one person finds out, then we are done.”

“How far do you intend to go?” I asked.

“I want to gain the attention of the High Commander. He is getting on in age, so he will be scouting for a replacement relatively soon. If I can time it right, I can be the person he is looking for.”

**Ravus’s POV**

The military offices were intimidating. Power and strength oozed from the architecture and the people walking around.

“I haven’t seen you around here before. Are you looking to enlist?” a uniformed man asked.

“Yes, I have an appointment with the recruiter in a few minutes.” I responded.

“Ravus, I presume? My name is Aiden Cross. Follow me, and we can talk more in private.” He led me to a small office and he gestured for me to sit. I thought I’d feel more nervous, but I am strangely calm.

“Thank you for seeing me today. I have many questions.” I said.

“The pleasure is all mine. If I may be so bold, what happened to your arm?”

“I got injured in a fight and the wound got infected.”

“What type of fight?” he asked.

“A duel with swords. I have been training however I can ever since I could physically carry a blade.”

“I can tell you carry yourself with the confidence of a warrior, which is exactly what we are looking for. I am curious to see what you can do, but first, there are other things we need to know.”

“Go ahead, I have nothing to hide.”

“It says here that you have magic. What kind?”

“I possess strong elemental magic. The late King Regis Nox is my ancestor, so I was born with his gift.”

“That is not what I expected to hear! I guess it makes sense though, considering your name. I was always curious if any of his line made it out before the war ended.”

“If you want proof, I can provide it, but I have no reason to lie. I assure you I’m telling the truth.”

“What is your motivation for joining the military?”

“I have a lot of power, and I want to find a purpose for it. Fighting may be fun, but on the few occasions I have used my skills with a blade to help others, I felt something click. I want to be able to protect the people, and make a positive difference in the kingdom. I was also getting too advanced for the teacher I was learning from, so this seemed like a good place to take my skills to the next level,” I answered.

“From your records and what you have said, I feel you would fit in well here. The next bootcamp starts in one month, so if you’d like, I can put you on the fast-track for that. If you impress the captains, you could go very far. What do you say?”

“I accept. What do I need to do to proceed?” He had me fill out some paperwork and after a few days, came to help me get settled in the barracks. Toma was busy trying to worm his way into good favor with the governor, and from what I hear, making good headway.

It has been 5 months since joining the military, and I see now why they call bootcamp “hell week”. I started out a little more prepared then some of my brothers-in-arms, but still felt the sting of punishments and pure exhaustion. After a day of intense workouts, I was beyond tired, but couldn’t sleep. I went to the weapon’s storage and got to work sharpening my sword and polishing my armor. The silence was only broken by the scrape of metal against stone.

“Cadet Ravus, what are you doing here?” Captain Davis asked.

I greeted him with a small bow and answered. “I couldn’t sleep, and needed to clean my equipment.”

“It is nearly time for the first meal bell. Have you been here all night long?”

“Oh, it looks like I have. I am sorry, I lost track of time.”

“It is quite alright. I actually was meaning to ask you something soon. Now seems like a good enough time.”

“Go ahead, Captain, I am all ears.”

“You perplex me and all of my fellow captains. You never stray from perfect posture or complain about punishments. Some have compared you to a statue for how little emotions you show. We heard from the recruiter you were one to watch for and it seems he was right. I would like to ask you to join us in a trial run.”  
“What do you mean?” I asked.

“Your skills with a sword are the most refined we have seen in a long time. You even skipped right over the beginners’ class. How do you feel about training the others who are struggling?”

“You want me to teach the beginners’ class?” I asked incredulously.

“Yes, and if you take to the role well, then more opportunities will open up for you. The others may not look too kindly on me saying this before any decision has been made, but your name has come up many times in consideration for a promotion to lieutenant, which in unheard of for someone so young and new to the program.”

“I am humbled to hear that.” Is this the break I have been waiting for?

“What is your answer?”

“I will teach the class. I am excited for the chance to prove myself further!”

“Perfect! Now since you did such an amazing job taking care of your gear, I will let you out of morning drills. Go get a quick meal and then sleep.”

‘Yes sir!” I responded.

**Toma’s POV**

I was sitting in on a meeting taking notes for the governor. Only a few months in, and I had found myself being trusted with more than just picking up coffee and lunch orders. He regularly called upon me to help him with difficult problems. Every time I would suggest something, he found more success than he thought. I was doing the normal chores of filling out stupid amounts of paperwork when he called me to his office. When I arrived, a new man in a fancy suit was sitting there.

“There you are Toma! I’d like to introduce you to Senator Ian Coe.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Senator.”

“Don’t worry about the formalities my boy. Have a seat.” I sat down and the other two continued.

“So, this is the assistant you can’t stop talking about?”

“He has become more than just as assistant. He tries to hide it, but I can see he has interests beyond my humble office.”

“Is that right?” Senator Coe asked. “What would it take for you to let him go?”

“He is valuable to me, so a lot. However, it would be unfair of me to not allow him room to grow.”

“Toma, how would you like to be my right hand. Your days of picking up their refreshments would be over, and you will be more than just a scribe in meetings,” He offered.

“I’d need to hear all the details, but I am interested. Working here, I have learned a lot, and do wish to see what I can do and where I can go with this new knowledge.”

“A negotiator too? Why did you hide this gem from me Bruce?” he joked. “Of course the fine print of your new position will be finalized with time, but we can start the transfer process now if you wish.”

“Thank you! I am excited for this opportunity!” Things were going very well so far. I just hope Ravus is doing ok.

**Ravus’s POV  
**“That new uniform looks good on you, lieutenant,” Toma said from the door.

“It is more comfortable than the other one that is for sure. I have a day off today, how about you?” I asked.

“Same. Let’s go some place to eat and talk.” We went to a small café and ordered a light lunch.

“How are things going with the senator?” I asked as he sipped his drink.

“Good, but I have a feeling I will need to do some things I don’t want to do soon. He made me his intern, so that is good. I get the feeling he is holding something over me in an attempt to keep me in one place. My eyes are looking up and he knows that. I do respect the man, so it makes my next move painful.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I need to get the attention of someone higher up, but he is blocking all my efforts.”  
“Toma, the only higher person is the king himself.”

“Exactly. If I can find a way to have him see my potential, I can get higher and do more for the people in the process. The issue is, in order to do that, I need to knock Coe down a few notches.”

“I seem to be coming to a similar issue. My guess before was right. The High Commander is watching for a replacement. I am already being run through trials and tests to see if I can cut is as a captain, but it’s plain as day that some of the others feel intimidated by me. They have been using their rank to force obscene and ridiculous jobs on me, but I get it done every time. I must admit, seeing the shock and frustration on their faces is nice.”  
“I ask you the same thing you asked me. What are you going to do?”

“I have an idea for one of them. I just need to time things right, and the grand charade he has going on will be brought to light and he will lose favor for the position. Other than that, and continuing to work harder than all of them combined, I am still thinking.”

“What charade? I find it hard to imagine that anyone would abuse their power!” Toma said with thick sarcasm.

“He pushes his soldiers too hard. It is a common occurrence to see them in the medical center, suffering from injuries, sun poisoning, and sometimes severe dehydration. The higher ups, however, seem to ignore it or are somehow blind to this particular captain getting off to the suffering of his troop.”

“Whatever you do, just be careful.”

“Same to you.” We finished our meal and went back to work.

It turns out that the next bout of training was to be with Captian Gomon, the other person who seems to be vying for _my_ future position. I also heard rumor the High Commander will be there too. Let the games begin. I let him lead things from the front, taking special care to engage the soldiers one-on-one from the side. He really was getting into it now and I began to see signs of fatigue in the group. After pushing through the pain one young man fell and stayed down. Gomon stopped the session and began to rain insults upon him. The High Commander didn’t seem pleased. Now it’s my turn.

“That is enough, Captain!” I roared. He began to scream at me instead, so I led him away from the fallen soldier.

“You better watch your words, lieutenant! I am in control, and you are only here because I am forced to have you here by protocol!”

“We have the protocol for a reason, Captain! We hold everyone in a uniform to high expectations, but they are still human! Human bodies have limits, and I personally do not think it is any coincidence that it is only _your_ troop I see in the medical bay. That young man has had a severe limp for days now, but he is too scared of _you_ to get proper medical care! If it continues, irreparable damage could be done. Look at my left arm if you need proof! Do you wish for your own men to die too?!”

“Do you want me to coddle them!? They are soldiers, and need to be hardened!”

“There is line between pushing the mind and body for improvement and going beyond what is physically possible. Step aside and let me take him to the doctor!” He was about to respond, but I just shoved him away and started immobilizing the soldier’s ankle, and gave him my water bottle. “Here, take some time to rest.”

“Look out!” he exclaimed. I sent out a wall of ice and stopped Gomon’s sword from hitting my neck. Perfect! Now the Commander can see how volatile he is. I got up and waved the group away. This was between Gomon and myself.

“You are going to regret that! They should have never promoted you!”

“Fight me then. Teach me a lesson, I dare you.” I smirked at him and he growled. I didn’t have my blade near, so I was planning on just using magic, but I was stunned to see the High Commander pass me his personal sword. I looked at him with shock and he nodded at me, indicating it was ok. I took my stance and waited for him to make a move. He rushed forward, and our blades met. I held out my left hand and froze the ground below him, causing him to slip and fall on his face. Stifling my laughter, I attacked his prone form. I ground my boot into his back, drawing blood with the armored point, while placing my sword right between his legs.

“Point for me. Try again!” he got up and I easily parried his strikes, causing him to lose grip. His sword flew across the room, and I encased it in stone so he couldn’t get to it again.

“We using magic now? Fine with me! I am more than ok with frying your arrogant ass to a crisp!”

“Do your worst.” I goaded him on and he began to gather energy. Electricity filled the room. He sent the massive blast of magic toward me and I reached out toward it. I felt my eyes shift, and caught the ball of lightning in my hands, growing stronger as I added my own influence. Gomon’s eyes were wide and his jaw hit the floor. Cowering like a fool, he backed up against the wall. I sent it back to him with just under lethal force. He held it back for a moment, but I soon heard him scream out as the energy flowed through his body. I walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

“I could have easily killed you there.”

“Why didn’t you? Are you a coward or something?” he managed.

“I may be a soldier, but I am no brute. There is no honor or reason in killing you, so I won’t. However, if you continue to abuse your subordinates to the point of unnecessary injury, I may reconsider.” I threw him to the floor and walked to the Commander. With a deep bow, I returned his sword. “If you excuse me, My Lord, I will take him to the medical bay.”

“You are excused. The talk about your skill is not exaggerated I see. I will summon you at a later date to discuss some things. Take the rest of the day off.”

“Thank you, My Lord.” That could not have gone better!

**Toma’s POV**

Pre-guilt clouded my mind as I crushed up several sleeping pills into Senator Coe’s drink and sabotaged his alarm. There was a crucial meeting early tomorrow morning, and as I have learned, here in the Senate, tardiness is _very_ frowned upon. I don’t want to hurt him, so I decided to just hurt his reputation instead. I will take up his ‘failed’ duties myself, and finally get the chance to be seen.

The next morning, I sat in my seat, just behind Coe’s chair and waited. He came in at the last second, still wearing his pajama bottoms. Oh my.

“I-I am sorry, my alarm d-didn’t go off!” he stammered.

The senate chairman was not having it. “Yes, and I suppose your dog ate your homework as well! The meeting is over; I will email you what you missed. There will be consequences if you come in with those pathetic excuses again. You are all dismissed!”

“Senator what happened??” I asked the shaken man once we got back to his place.

“I don’t know! I set extra alarms for this, and didn’t drink any caffeine beyond my morning coffee just in case. Of course this is the time when my perfect attendance is broken! I am glad you were there though. Did you get to speak at all?”

“Yes, I honestly shocked myself with all the topics I was able to contribute to. I guess all my extra studying has helped.” I put on a face of concern for him, but inside I was jumping for joy. My plan was working. For the next couple days, I was still hearing people talk about Coe’s mistake and the pink pajamas he wore. I thought of the sleeping pills I still had stored and knew that I needed to sabotage more than just one thing. I had found a new target. He and I had been working on a budget report together that was due the next day. It really would be a shame if he lost it right before turning it in wouldn’t it?

Once night fell, I snuck out and entered his office. It was a good thing he had me reorganize all of it; now I know where things are. I was careful to leave everything exactly as it was, taking only the report. I shredded it almost all the way, and waited. At the office the next day, I was filling out my daily forms, and soon heard a voice from his office.

“FUCK! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Where is it?? I put it here last night!!!” Coe panicked.

“What is going on??” I asked. He was turning everything upside down and sounded like he was going to cry.

“Our budget report thing! Where is it??”

“I don’t know, I handed it to you yesterday afternoon!”

The secretary came over the speakers. “You have a visitor on their way Senator.”

“No! We need to find it NOW! Go and stall him! I need more time!”

“Just reprint it! I sent you the link!”

“I didn’t save your message. Just go stall!” I went to find the chairman and did as he said, but I couldn’t buy much time.

“What on earth is going on?!” the chairman asked when he saw Coe among the mess.

“I am looking for the report. It was here last night, but now it is gone,” he said in a defeated tone.

“After your display earlier, I can’t be too shocked by this. Find it!”

I went to the corner where the shredder and trash can were and saw our header sticking out of the slot, the rest of the report already destroyed.

“Um, chairman? I think I found it.”

He walked over and rubbed his temples. “So, you tried to shred it!! What are you pulling??”

“I didn’t do that! I haven’t shredded anything in a while!”

“How do you explain this then?!” Coe stood there silent, frozen in place. “Reprint it now.”  
“I can’t,” Coe whispered. “I don’t have the file on my computer.”

“You are on thin ice!” While the chairman was scolding Coe, I went to my own computer and reprinted it.

“Here, I always keep an extra copy of my files. Everything should be there.” I bowed in apology and he took the still warm papers from me.

“Thank you Toma. At least one person around here is reliable. You cannot rely on your intern to do your job for you. Get your head out of your ass or else! The king will be hearing of this.” He stormed out and I helped clean the office.

“Thank you. If you hadn’t done that, it would’ve been much worse,” he said.

“You have taught me so much, it is the least I can do to repay you.”

**Ravus’s POV**

A week after the episode with Gomon, I was called to the High Commander’s office. I had a feeling that it was for good reasons, but I was still on edge.

“Go on in, he has been expecting you,” a guard said as I walked up.

“Thank you.” I responded. “You wanted to see me, My Lord?”

“Ah, welcome Lieutenant Nox. I hope you are doing well. Has Gomon given you any more trouble?” he asked.

“He has not. I actually think he is avoiding me.”

“Understandable. No one has ever stood up to him, let alone when I was present.”

“I am sorry if I acted out of turn, but I couldn’t let him continue to hurt the other soldier.”

“Do not apologize for doing the right thing. Gomon is a solid fighter, but I have been struggling to keep him in line for years. I simply do not have the energy to deal with his tendencies, and it is clear he does not respect me or my title like the others do.”

“What did you want to talk about? It seems important,” I asked.

“It is. The cadets and rookies have been raving over your class. They seem happier and more confident than I have ever seen. It is reflected in their progress too. You were made for this. The other day, you showed me you could even have what it takes to keep Gomon under control. More importantly however, you showed me that beneath your stoic expression, there is a kind and strong heart. Your skills with a sword, even one not properly balanced for you, are way beyond expectations. I’d like to ask you to take over leading the intermediate group as well as assisting in the advanced class. You would have 24-hour access to the training rooms so you can continue sharpening your skills with combat and magic. In addition, the other captains, myself included, feel you have more than earned a promotion.”

“My Lord, that seems like a lot!”

“You deserve this much and more. I officially offer you the position of captain. You will have an official sword forged for you, and the medical staff would like to give you a new arm, more regal and fitting for a young man of such power and status.”

“I am humbled and honored by your offer. If it is your will, I accept with much gratitude!”

“You have a bright future. I can see there are things weighing heavily on your mind, but success here shouldn’t be one of them if you keep up the good work. I will be in contact with you regarding your new uniform and weapon. You are dismissed, Captain Ravus Nox.”

**Toma’s POV**

“Please let me help, Senator!” I begged.

“I am a grown man. I can set my alarm and wake up to it. I am not that irresponsible!” he responded.

“I know, but if you’d like a backup, I can come get you before I head out.”

“Thank you for the offer, but I will be fine. Get some rest. There is a busy time coming up with the trade renewal.”

“Understood. See you there,” I said before leaving. I went back to my office and printed duplicates of all the papers I’d need to take Coe’s place tomorrow. He was scheduled to give the opening speech to the full council and guests from across the ocean. It was going to be the day where I fully step into the light. I measured out a dose of sleeping pills large enough to knock him out for close to twelve hours, but small enough to not show up in a drug test. I went one step further and while being careful to not leave fingerprints, Jammed the locks on his car. Even if he gets up on time, his arrival will be delayed long enough for me to give the speech I prepared in his place. I am good with daggers thanks to Ravus, but words and rhetoric are my strong suit. When used right, they can be more powerful than any magic, Alban’s included. I wore my best suit, custom made by the castle tailors, and probably worth more than all of my possessions combined. I met with Ravus when we got to the castle, and saw him with an official sword at his side.

“Hey, where did you get that shiny thing from?” I asked. “Also, what happened to your arm?”

“I was made a captain. The sword and uniform were completed a couple days ago, and they gifted me with, and I quote, ‘a new arm more regal and fitting for a young man of power and status’,” he responded with a radiant smile. The new arm was bigger, reflecting his dramatically increased strength, and ornamented with stunning metalwork. The kingdom’s crest, along with the Nox family symbol, were painted in a shiny royal purple on the shoulder.

“I am glad to see you have found success. I hope I can do the same,” I said.

“I know that smirk. Good luck today. Soon, with a bit of luck and the blessing of fate, we can really begin to answer the questions we first asked as children.”

“See you on the other side, my friend.”

I mingled with the other government leaders and guests until it came time to begin. As I walked in, the chairman came up to me looking pissed off.

“Toma. Come,” He ordered.

“Uh. Yes, sir!”

“Where is Ian?? He knows how important this is. It is not like him to act this useless.”

“I don’t know. I offered to get him before I left the office, but he insisted he was fine. He ordered me to go when I needed to and said he would meet me here. I was getting worried myself.”

He paused for a moment and then continued with a huff. “How well do you know his speech?”

“I helped him write some parts and edited it for him, so I know it well enough.”

“It is obvious you are not ok with being an intern for life. Take this as your audition. I am done dealing with Ian and his excuses. If you can give the speech instead of him, and if it goes well, I will go over his head and give you a recommendation for promotion directly to the king. You have been more reliable than any of the other men and women in the entire council. Don’t let me down here! A lot rides on this.”

“I won’t disappoint you! Give me a moment to mentally prepare, and I’ll do it.” He nodded and left to take his seat. I waited in the wings, my heart beating a million miles an hour. I heard the king give his introduction, and took a breath. This is _my_ time! I will not let this opportunity slip!

“To kick off our week of debate, discussion, and brotherhood, I welcome Senator Toma Fasado to the podium,” the king announced with slight confusion at the name change. I walked out with my head held high and felt a familiar rush of adrenaline. Seeing all those faces looking at me, made my mind anxious and calm at the same time. I kept the cue cards in my pocket, having no need for them, and followed the flow. Words came out naturally, powerfully ringing through the grand hall. I saw shocked looks on the other senators faces, and continued on. When I finished, cheering erupted from the audience. The king himself was standing with a look of impressed astonishment. Ravus winked at me, looked ever regal to the right of the king and High Commander. Taking a final bow, I went to my seat, but was stopped by the chairman. He stood out of his chair and offered it to me with a proud grin. I sat down and saw the king to my right side. It felt right to be here. I felt a couple tears fall, as I realized what I had done. I had found my calling!

After the days’ events, I escaped the crowd and found an empty hallway. I leaned against the wall and let it all out. Sliding down, I felt tears fall freely. Before I left the main gathering, Coe had come up to me, distraught, but looking like a proud father. He had made it just in time to see me speak. He said I looked at home at the podium, and released me from his services to pursue my true desire.

“I thought I saw you come this way,” Ravus said. “Come here my dude!” He hugged me, and let his cool composure drop. “That was amazing!”

“I know!” I said, wiping some more happy tears away. “I finally found it.”

“Found what? Confidence?”

“I’ve had that, sometimes too much. I always felt like a sidekick to you. I had some strengths to fill in what you lack, but you always shone brighter. I admit to being jealous on many occasions. I have been a nobody my whole life, searching for something I can do to make a difference. I felt at home just now. I felt like the hero! Ravus, I found my calling! I now know for sure what I want. I want the throne, and I want you to be my Commander. Imagine all the good we can do!” I gushed.

“Remember when you suggested this before I enlisted? We thought it was impossible, but now, it looks like a sure thing. I am so proud of you! By the way, you were never a sidekick in my eyes. You don’t need a flashy uniform and huge sword; you have the same power and influence I do with your sharp mind and eloquent words. Never forget that or the many times you saved my ass throughout the years!” Ravus encouraged.

“Let’s go enjoy the party. Then we prepare for what is next.”

** Present Day **

**Ravus’s POV**

“A few weeks after I turned 21, I was inducted as High Commander, and shortly after that, Toma was crowned king. We began our new duties, and started to look for Alban’s heir with more vigor than before. The rest is another story for another day.”

“Whoa….” Kazu said with stars in his eyes. “It is weird to imagine you as a kid, or even a teenager.”

“It’s weird for me too, but we all start somewhere.”

“Thank you for telling me. I still can’t believe you willingly provoked Gomon into a fight! He is more than a little scary.”

“To most people, yes. It takes a special person to deal with him, and I happened to have the right combination of strength and patience for the job. Go check on your sister, and get some rest. In three days, we will start your training.”

“Yes sir!” Kazu said before running off.

“I love hearing you tell stories like that,” Akuma said.

“Don’t get used to it.”

“Do you really think he will relent until he hears everything?”

“No, but we can deal with that later. I think it is time for us to get our anniversary started early.”  
“You remembered!”

“I haven’t forgotten once, and I don’t plan on doing so in the future. We need to shower, and then maybe shower again once we are sated.”

“I am not easily sated you know,” she teased.

“I’ll do my best, my love.” I kissed her forehead and we walked back to our room.

After a night of intense love making, Akuma and I lay there, enjoying each other’s presence.

“I really did love hearing you tell that story earlier. I even learned some new things,” she said.

“I haven’t talked that much in a long time. It did feel better than I thought to get it off my chest.”

“Hehe! I can see you as an old man, telling stories to everyone who passes by! That is a funny image!” she laughed.

“I will only do that if you mime the action and emotion along with me. We will just look like fools if we don’t go all the way,” I joked.

“Pfffft! That is even better! I do have some questions.”

“About the mime thing?”

“No, silly! About your story,” she answered.

“I have talked so much today already though!” I said with feigned annoyance.

“Make an exception for me?” Her puppy dog eyes are too much.

“I guess so. I can make all the exceptions for you.”

“Yay! First, why did you say yes to teaching Kazu?”

“You saw. He has true potential, and I think if he keeps working hard, he could become quite good. Also, it has the side effect of helping our friends.”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Once the two of us are done with him, he will be very exhausted, essentially bringing an end to his ‘endless’ energy supply. Next question?”

“You had to manipulate more than just Gomon didn’t you?”

“I knew that one was coming. Yeah, I did. I purposely made another captain quit after framing him for defacing military equipment. I had Toma help me plant fingerprints and everything. I still carry immense guilt from the act. I never felt any for Gomon, because he was and still is a major asshole, but the other guy did nothing to me. I had to knock him down to eliminate the toughest competition. Honestly, I probably couldn’t look him in the eyes if we met again.”

“I am glad you skimmed over that. It’s likely not wise to let that get out,” she said. “Last one. Have you ever seen your foster parents since you enlisted?”

“Oof. You end with the most difficult one. I haven’t,” I said as a wave of regret engulfed me.

“If you want to see them, I can go with you. I was thinking of visiting my parents again soon anyway, so we could add yours to the list.”

“Since I have outgrown my teenage angst, I have wanted to, at the very least to apologize. After the terrible things I put them through, I would not be shocked if they were not interested in a reunion.”

“You never know. They very well could be pining to see you again, grasping at news clips just to have a peek.”

**Akuma’s POV**

It used to be weird or awkward to walk around in public with my uniform on, but now it feels normal. Ravus and I climbed the stairs to the hilltop cemetery where my ancestors are buried. The sight of the renovated area was refreshing. One of the projects we started after Ketsuki was killed was bringing light to the true nature of King Regis. His name was for the most part lifted out of infamy. The large mausoleum was rearranged and expanded. It now had four headstones inside. King Alban and King Regis were in the middle, with their wives on the outside. Ikumi’s remains were moved and now had a place of honor next to my birth parents. Perhaps the biggest change was a stone wall where the Nox bloodline was recorded and memorialized. The two sides of the cemetery, Rozu and Nox, met in the middle with the Great Kings’ resting places. The two bloodlines coming together became even more symbolic to us when Toma ventured to the wasteland again, this time equipped with several magic bombs capable of stopping even the most crazed bandits in their tracks. He returned a month later with a nearly complete map and a haul of treasure unlike any other. He found the spot where the Toge castle used to be, and discovered a secret bunker full of relics. The documents found revealed the two kings were lovers, who took wives to cover the taboo of their relationship. In the heat of raging war, Alban and Regis snuck priceless art, documents, and people into Rozu or into bunkers like the one under the palace. These efforts were the only reason my Ravus was born, as Regis sent his children away, in hopes they would live on. Passionate love letters between the two men are now protected in the Royal museum. It is still amazing to me that Ravus and I were not the first to bind our families with love. We sat down on a stone bench and took in the atmosphere. I saw two others coming up and got ready to surprise the hell out of my husband.

I sat by my parents and talked to them. I had a lot to catch them up on.

A rough but gentle voice broke the silence. “Ravus, is that really you?”

“Akuma, what is…did you?...” He couldn’t get the words out.

“I found them, and they really wanted to see you. I thought that here would be a good place.” He stood frozen, trying to process the situation.

“We-we never stopped thinking of you! I still have your letter,” the old woman said with tears in her eyes. “I know we were not the best for you, but we still loved you like you were our own!”

“We simply had no idea how to show it,” the old man added.

“Considering how terrible I was, you guys did just fine.” I could see some emotion showing through his eyes, although his face stayed calm. “I was an angsty, arrogant, and idiotic kid. It wasn’t easy for you.”

“My dear,” the woman started. “All teenagers are like that. Besides, us and probably even you didn’t know yet how deep your childhood trauma ran. We understood why you were so reserved, sad, and angry, but no words seem appropriate to help you. We tried therapy, but you know how that went…”

“As far as I know, she quit for good after just one week with me,” Ravus said, cringing at the memory.

“We got the invite to your wedding, but we didn’t want to bring any bad memories to your big day, so we just sent a card,” his father said. “Even if we were not there physically, we watched the whole time. Your rise to fame and the many near death moments, which almost gave us heart attacks by the way. Seeing you open up and finally purge some of the demons holding you down made us so happy! We know now the reason for such a dramatic change. You found love, and although it is a bit late, we approve. Cherish her forever! You will always be a strong and stoic warrior, but with her, you seem to have found the light at the end of the tunnel, and maybe can reclaim some of your goofy side.”

“Come on….I don’t have a goofy side!” Ravus lightly blushed, and I had to giggle.

“It doesn’t shine through often, but I have seen it,” I said.

“I guess it is normal for parents to be embarrassing no matter how old you get. Well, now I can look back and apologize. Despite the accident being kind of an excuse for my behavior, I still could have been much kinder to you. I am so sorry.”

He bowed and I shoved him forward into the arms of his father. The tears fell freely from all of us, and I heard his mother speak again. “You are forgiven! We will not impose on your new life. We will be as present as you feel comfortable with.”

“If it is alright with my wonderful and sneaky wife, I would love to start over. We won’t be able to talk every day, but I would like to catch up and see what the future holds for all of us,” he responded.

“Good, I need another man to talk with. Your mother can just be too much sometimes,” his father teased. “Come here, Akuma. You are part of our family too!”

I happily joined the group hug and we spent the day catching up and giving them a tour of the castle. Life throws new things our way all the time. If one simple story can change this much, I am looking forward to the next one, hand in hand with my family.


End file.
